World Of Warcraft: Birth Of The Order
by ZenanTheKilla
Summary: The Horde and Alliance have been the dominante forces in Azeroth for far to long. now is the time of The Order. R&R plz no hating on it, its a rough draft
1. Table of Contents

_**The Table Of Contents**_

_Proluge: The Queens Plan_

_chapter 1: The Re-surfacing of a lost city_

_chapter 2: the rebirthing process._

_chapter 3: the sending of the embassadors_

_Chapter 4: favors for peace_

_chapter 5: a place at the table of world power_

_chapter 6: rise of the order_

_chapter 7: the start of the fourth great war_

_chapter 8: beheaded_

_chapter 9: United at last_

_chapter 10: power to the order_

_chapter 11: no backing down_

_chapter 12: victory by death_

_chapter 13: the order, of the order._

This is 100% my own idea. i do not own or have any hold in the world of wrcraft franchise owned by blizzard.


	2. proluge

_**Proluge: the Queen's Plan**_

"how droll." queen azshara muttered as she sat on her throne, in the darkness at the bottle of the sea. "dont you ever get bored of sitting down here all the time?" she asked the naga royal gaurd next to her. "yes ma'am" he replied in nazja, the language of the naga. 

"well how about we move the city someplace a little more beautiful?" she asked. "is that even possible your highness?" the gaurd asked "why, anything is possible with magic" she said "now go spread the word, i want every single naga that knows any magic. i dont care how, but i want them all here now" she said. the gaurd quickly bowed before his queen "yes your highness" he hissed as he slithered away to give the queens orders...

Zara'Zan was slithering as fast he could, but was still falling behind. unlike the other deepsea naga born and raised in nazjatar, zara'zan's eyes never fully adjusted, leaving him nearly blind deep down like this. his lifes goal was to become a soldier like his older brother zarkus.

"we dont need nearly blind warriors" is what he got told time and time again. no matter how hard he trained and how good he got with a blade, it was always no, even when he passed the training test in record time. but now he was excited, rumor around the city was it would be rising to the surface soon. how or why was still unclear in the rumors, but it was all everyone talked about the last few days. each day more and more magically gifted naga showed up in the city, all going to the queens palace.

"hey zarkus what do you thinks going on at the palace?" Zara'Zan asked as they watched another group of naga mages and warlocks walk past them towards Queen Azshara's palace. "somthing that has nothing to do with us brother" he replied as turned from the road they were on to go into the house "im gonna go to sleep, i have an early shift tomarrow" and with that, Zarkus dissapeared into the house, leaving Zara'Zan standing in the yard. "well i wanna know..." Zara'Zan mumbled to himself as he slowly started to walk down the street towards the palace.

As the next group of magicians entered the palace, Zara'Zan slithered under the bridge that led into the palace. his friend Asaria used to work as a cleaning lady in the palace and had found this back enterance years ago. Zara'Zan used to sneak through it to see her while she worked, but then her family had moved to a small naga community on bloodcurse island in a place called _bloodmyst._ he really missed her. they had been best friends their whole childhood... Zara'Zan quickly shook the thoughts from his head. now wasnt the time to be day dreaming like a moron, about a girl he used to think was cute, now was time for finnese and stealth.

as Zara'Zan quitly slipped through the whole in the lower wall under the bridge, and into the celler, he realized how much trouble he'd be in for spying on the queen. _"if im caught they'll have my head on a stick"_ he thought to himself as he moved stealthily up the stairs and into the next room. now he was standing in the dining room, which was right next to the throne room. Zara'Zan swiftly climbed onto a cupboard in the corner, and pressed his head up against a crack in the wall.

"thats ridiculous" he heard a naga hiss "we can't move an entire city upwards and hold it there, even if we had all of the magic in Azeroth" the naga finished. "maybe thats not the plan?" Queen azshara finished "as i do recall your plan was to sit here and do nothing was it not sark?" she hissed to the naga who had spoken before her. "at least y'res had an idea. now you may continue y'res" the queen said, to which a female naga's voice replied "right your highness. my plan works as so" y'res said. Zara'Zan could hear the sound of magic tingling and figured that y'res was using magic to show the queen what her plan involved. after a few minutes of silence the queen finally spoke "i like it. i want you to start this instant." Azshara said. "give all the people in the city a 20 minute warning to be in their homes so they wont be crushed, then start the re-surfacing" the queen said. As the words escaped her mouth, Zara'Zan froze in fear. _"20 minutes?"_ he thought as he turned and ran as fast as he could back down the cellar stairs, and out the hole. not caring what the gaurds thought, Zara'Zan jumped out of the trench under the bridge, and started running down the street, he needed to get home.

"hey Zara'Zan!" came the shout. as Zara'Zan started to turn, somthing hard and cold hit his head. "oww!" he yelled, only to be assaulted by a volley of laughter. "you blind prick! why dont you just go hide in your house?" came the sharp remark. Zara'Zan instantly recognized the voice "S'ral..." Zara'Zan growled before remembering he needed to get home. "whatever i dont have time for you" Zara'Zan said as he turned to walk away. "oh look at the big man! he thinks im gonna let him walk away!" S'ral said with a laugh. Zara'Zan forced every muscle in his body to walk away. after a few seconds he felt somthing grab his arm. as he turned, somthing hit him in the face hard, and Zara'Zan blacked out while he was laughed at...

the sound of magic filled the air as the hundreds of naga magic wielders expand thier powers into a collosul ball of power around the city of nazjatar. with all thier strength, the naga mages pulled the bottom of the sea floor, expanding it, making it rise. it happened slowly at first, but quickly built up speed. the ground was expanding, duplicating in size, and the more sand and ground appeared, the more it rose. as the city got higher, the surface of the water was visable a few hundred feet above the city now. "SLOW IT DOWN!" came the scream of the mage foreman "we're coming in to fast!" he yelled as the top of the highest building started to emerge from the water...

Zara'Zan woke up laying on the cold hard ground. _"what the...what?"_ Zara'Zan thought as he remembered what was about to happen. he quickly stood up, only to hear a loud rushing sound. as Zara'Zan looked up, he saw that he was moving upwards at an alarming speed. Zara'Zan stood out in the street shrieking, staring up at the sky above him. they where getting closer to the surface by the second, and where coming in fast. As the top of the city started to hit surface, he knew anyone outside was about to get crushed from the force of the city breaking surface at such speeds. Zara'Zan quickly started to pray to every god he could think off as the water came smashing down towards him...


	3. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: The Re-Surfacing Of A Lost City**_

Zara'Zan put his arms over his face in an attempt to not be crushed by the oncoming water, but it smashed down upon him anyway. as he blacked out, all he felt was warmth.

As the city broke surface, it quickly continued to grow. all the mages together were trying to hold it down, but it continued growing upwards. finally, the great city slowly came to a stop. The Sunken city of the naga, was sunken no more. As the deepsea naga slowly crawled out of their house's, they took a moment to let their eye's and lungs ajusted to the bright sun light, and fresh air. they slowly started to survey the damages. they had succesfully re-surfaced the city, but they had also drug up five islands, one of which was the city. as the naga slowly gathered at the steps of Queen azshara's throne, she stood and waved her hand out across the four islands in a sweeping motion "welcome my loyal subjects, to the naga paradise of the naza island's" as the queen finished speaking the crowed cheered, this was just the beggining...

"boy!" came the shout that woke Zara'Zan. as he quickly jumped up he saw that it was a naga royal gaurd, and they where both on a beach that was in the warmth of the mid-afternoon sunlight. "get to you feet kid, your lucky i found you" the gaurd continued "ill take you back to the city" he said as he helped Zara'Zan to his feet. "your one of the only survivors that was outside when the city re-surfaced" the gaurd stated "and you ARE the only one who doesnt seem injured" the gaurd muttered in awe as he looked Zara'Zan over.

while the gaurd checked him for injury, Zara'Zan realized he could see. "i can see" he whispered in shock to himself. "what?" the gaurd asked as he stepped back from confirming that Zara'Zan was fine. Zara'Zan quickly explained to the gaurd he couldnt see in the darkness of the sea. and the gaurd nodded in understanding. "my older sister had the same problem" he replied.

After he set up a camp fire and cooked some food for Zara'Zan the gaurd sat in the warm sand. "you must be starving" the gaurd said and Zara'Zan looked at him in confusion. "we un-sunk the city almost a week ago" the gaurd said "you've been laying here for days" as the gaurds words sunk in, Zara'Zan realized somthing behind the gaurd was moving. as zara'zan opened his mouth to warn the gaurd, a spear pierced through his back.

The gaurd cried out, then fell face first into the sand. as Zara'Zan looked in the direction the spear had come from, he instantly froze up. staring back at him from across the beach was a makruran. the small lobster man reached for the second spear on its back slowly, hoping to end two naga lives on this beach today. as thoughts raced through Zara'Zan's head, he remembered all his practice with weapons he had done. instantaniously, he moved forward, grabbing the dead gaurds shield, and charged the lobster-man. the makruran's second spear hit the shield, and snapped in half. As the little lobster man realized he was being attacked, he turned to flee, but Zara'Zan charged into him with the shield. as the little creature fell over, Zara'Zan grabbed its last small little spear of its back, and stabbed the Makruran with it.

afterwards, Zara'Zan collect the warriors amulet from the dead gaurds corpse, and buried him on a small bluff overlooking the beach. Zara'Zan read the name on the warriors amulet _"sral"_ quickly Zara'Zan collected the makrurans small spears, and used one to carve the dead gaurds name in the tree he had buried him next to. Zara'Zan attached the guards shield to his arm, and armed himself with one of the makruarans spear's, then set off down the beach looking for the Nazjatar.

As he walked along the beach, he stared out into the beautiful sunset. Zara'Zan watched in awe as it slwoly sank, and the moon and stars slowly came out. "Zara'Zan!" as he heard his name being called, Zara'Zan turned. coming down the beach towards him was a small patrol of about 5 warriors and guards, with Zarkus right at the front. Zarkus ran forward, grabbing his younger brother, and huging him. "i thought you were dead" he said and Zara'Zan shrugged "that's not important, whats important is i can see!" he exclaimed and his older brother laughed "thats great, but why are you way out here?" Zarkus asked. "i dont know" replied Zara'Zan who then proceeded to tell them how the gaurd had found him, and about the makruran. "alright, you three" Zarkus said motioning to three members of his squad. "head back that way and try to find where Zara'Zan killed the makruran, and the dead guard" Zarkus said, "and you head on ahead to Nazjatar and tell them all we've didscovered" he said pointing to the fourth warrior. the guards all nodded and slithered off. "now you" Zarkus said turning back to Zara'Zan "are going home" he finished as he led Zara'Zan back to the city.

Upon returning to the city, Zara'Zan gasped. he had never realized how beautiful the city's stone archways and carved walls looked until he saw them in the moonlight "its beautiful" Zara'Zan whispered and zarkus nodded "looks much better than when we were swimming eh?" he asked jokingly. "yea" Zara'Zan said. As they entered the citys arched entrance, a group of the queens royal guards surrounded them. "Queen Azshara wishes to speak with the younger one" the guard on their left said. "why?" demanded Zarkus protectivly, but Zara'Zan stepped forward "its fine brother, she probly just wants to hear about the makruran i saw" he said, and with that the gaurds and Zara'Zan walked towards the palace, leaving a confused and worried Zarkus standing alone in the street.

**"**this boy says he saw a makruran on the western island" said the queen "i thought you said your plan would only lift our city, not half the seafloor!" Queen Azshara shouted at Y'res "but...i just..." Y'res mumbled only to be cut off by the sound of the door opening. "Why have you disturbed me during council sesion!" Azshara shouted at the gaurd standing at the end of the room. "i brought the witness" the guard said, and the queen quickly motioned for him to come in. As Zara'Zan walked into the room, the guard closed the door behind him. "please take a seat" the queen said to Zara'Zan. As he sat down, the queen started to speak again. "alright whats next on the agenda?" she asked, to which an elderly dark robed naga replied "obviously its the makrurans" all the other naga in the room hissed in agreement. "if there here, it means that the magic lifted part of their city also" the older naga continued "and if it was lifted, it'd be on the northern tip of the northern island."

"that makes sense" queen azshara said. "but this boy is the only person who can lead us back to the same spot he saw the makruran" she hissed turning to Zara'Zan. "can you guide us their?". "uhh...well..." Zara'Zan started "dont worry, we'll be sending guards and warriors so you'll be fine" the queen assured Zara'Zan. "its not that, i can fight" Zara'Zan responded "its just, well... i don't know if i can" Zara'Zan finished. 

the room sat silent for a few minutes, then queen azshara cleared her throat to speak "i don't think you understand. I'm your queen, and i said you WILL take our troops there" she said in a tone that said the conversation was over. "Vrel, fetch the boy a weapon, and some armour, and assemble the soldier he will be taking" the queen said to a man standing next to her who replied "yes your highness" before slithering away. on his way out Vrel tapped Zara'Zan on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow. as they left the throne room, Zara'Zan heard the queen and her council start talking again. all he caught was the word "centaur" before the door closed behind him...


	4. Chapter 2

Zara'Zan was practicaly dragged from the room by Vrel, who took him to a large room with different weapons and suits of armour on pedestal's. "choose the armour and weapon set that suits you, and i will take you to your new trainer. The set you choose will decide what fighting class we put you in so we can asign you to a squad" Vrel said as he made a sweeping motion aroud the room. Zara'Zan looked over the different set's, but couldnt figure out which one would work better. after almost 10 minutes of Zara'Zan checking different sets, Vrel finaly ran out of patiance "WILL YOU CHOOSE ALREADY?" he yelled, making Zara'Zan flinch. suddenly Zara'Zan got an idea. "do i have to choose one set?" he asked. "uggh..." vrel muttered "i guess there's no rule set for choosing" he answered, to which Zara'Zan smiled "great"

-roughly 30 minutes later-

"Now that's definantly different" vrel said looking at Zara'Zan, who was wearing a dull shadowy black set of leather armour, with a bow and hand axe as weapons, and healing relics hanging off his belt. "i think ill call it the Zara" Zara'Zan said with a laugh. "whatever just come on..." vrell muttered with a shake of the dead as he walked into the next room. Zara'Zan followed him through the doors, and into a training hall. "stay here a moment" vrel told Zara'Zan as he slithered into a differant room. a few minutes later, he returned with 3 other naga.

"Zara'Zan meet Skaar of the shadows, Zuel of the forest, and Kess of the light, the most skilled rouge, hunter, and priest trainers that the we have. learn everything you can. you have 6 months" vrel said as he handed Zara'Zan a helmet to wear. a helmet that was made of black diamond's, with no face mask, just two eye holes in the metal, and a terrible curse cast upon it. "this is your new helmet, you'll understand what its for soon enough" vrel said with a smirk as he turned and slithered out of the room. "alright Zara'Zan, put on that helmet and lets start training!" Kess said as vrel walked out and closed the door behind him...

vrel opened the throne room door quitly and slipped in undetected. as he moved to his place at the queen's right hand side silently, she adjusted her gaze slightly so she could see him in her peripheral vision. he nodded slowly with a smirk, to which queen azshara refocused on her council "members of the council, project S has just began" azshara announced. most of the members hissed in eagerness and excitment. "now onto other matters" the queen said to the council "we need to set up a small village in the middle of each of the four islands we rose, and set up a defence of sorts from the tip of the northern island"

-exactly 6 months-

Zara'Zan's eye's opened a split second before his door was forced open by Skaar. "good your awake..." skaar hissed. "now get dressed and run over to the practice arena" he ordered before leaving the room. after he left, Zara'Zan did as ordered, and left the room,making the mile and a half jog to the practice arena in just a few minutes. as he entered, he was suprised to see vrel. "hello vrel" he said as he approached. "hello Zara'Zan" vrel responded. "your 6 months are up, you have completed your training. _"6 months? it only felt like a couple days..."_ Zara'Zan thought to himself as he followed vrel.

after a few minutes of walking, they entered the throne room, where the queen sat with her council...

as vrel entered the room followed by Zara'Zan, the council members gasped. the scrawny small naga boy who had been chosen 6 months ago now had the body of a veteran naga swords man, and the strength of a tauren. where he once had a hand axe clipped to his belt, and a bow on his back, was a double sided battle-axe which he wielded with one hand, and a large golden gun with what appeared to be a trench knife in place of a bayonette. as he looked at the council, he simply nodded. queen azshara gestured to Zara'Zan in elagance "council members i give you the final product of project S, the ultimate naga warrior" she hissed in delight. "and his first job will begin tomarrow morning at 5:00 a:m when he destroy's the makruran settlement on the western tip of the northern island" ...

-5:00 a:m, next morning-

Zara'Zans eyes glowered with hatred as he peered through the bushe's at a group of makruran's that where on gaurd duty at the edge of their settlement. "attack" he whispered quitly to the soldier next to him, who moved away to tell the others. after a few seconds the naga that where ready to attack all let out one loud simaltanious hiss, and attacked in a wave, quickly overwellming the gaurds, and rampaging right into the makruran settlement. Zara'Zan moved through the small city in stealth, hitting every makruran he saw with a quick killing chop from his battle-axe. it was more of a slaughter than a battle, and ended almost as quick as it began. the few makruran's still alive fled in random directions into the weird half ocean plant, half land plant forest that had sprung up around the island's almost making them look ethereal.

"should we give chase sir?" asked a Naga Warrior. "no, they got the message" said Zara'Zan as he sheathed his battle-axe. "you druids" Zara'Zan said as he motioned to 3 naga druid soldiers standing off to the side "teleport back to Nazjatar, and tell the council that the makruran threat no longer exist's." Zara'Zan order, and the three druids instantly teleported off.

As the council recieved the news of Zara'Zan's almost immediate victory, they were overjoyed. "this mean's the rebirthing step was succesfull, and we can finally move on to step 3 in our plan for order" Queen azshara hissed quitly to the council, who all hissed in agreement...


End file.
